Flowers
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: AU Sometimes you find love in the most unexpected places but how can Takuya fall in love when there are so many couples all around him? Maybe a certain midnight haired light warrior can help? Koukuya and other season pairings. SHONENAI ONESHOT


Bonnie: Me again! I thought I should write this since I am into Takouji so I hope all you Takouji fans enjoy it!

Ruki: Write something about us for once! You're always in a Takouji mood.

Bonnie: Ruki-san, tamers is later. Don't worry.

Izumi: Besides, she likes us more than you tamers!

Ruki: Yeah right.

Bonnie: I'll write the Tamers' AU later, don't worry.

**Disclaimer:** I most certainly do not own Digimon!

**Summary: **AU Sometimes you find love in the most unexpected places but how can Takuya fall in love when there are so many couples all around him? Maybe a certain midnight haired light warrior can help? KMTK and other season pairings. SHONEN-AI

**Warning! **If you do not like malexmale pairings, then I suggest you stop reading any further! I don't want anybody flaming because I haven't warned them! If you don't support shonen-ai, then please DON'T READ!

**Pairings:** Takouji/Koukuya, may contain hints of Daiken/Kensuke, Taito/Yamachi, Takarya/Jenkato as well. And Shimoki/Tomoya pairing and triangle of Junpei/Kouichi/Izumi.

**Story:** **Flowers**

A small brown haired boy wearing an apron sighed as he leaned on the counter after a hard day's work of tending his family's business. He was Takuya Kanbara and he was 15 (1) years old. His family owns a very successful flower shop in Shibuya and everyday after school, Takuya would take over and look after the shop. Many people buy flowers for someone else and Takuya hid his depressed expression. Sure a lot of girls and even guys ask him out and stuff but he would decline even though he really wants to start a relationship but Takuya never goes out with someone if he didn't have any feelings for him or her.

Takuya wiped the counter and started getting ready to go to the park where he hangs out with some of his friends: Taichi, Daisuke, Takato and sometimes their respective boyfriends/girlfriends. Sure Taichi was older than him by8 years, Daisuke was older by3 years and Takatothe same agebut he loved hanging out with them. Occasionally, his regular school friends: Izumi, Kouichi and Junpei would show up and they would all chat together.

Today, it was just Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Kouichi and Taichi's boyfriend Yamato.

"Hey guys." Takuya greeted them as he came up to them chatting around on the park benches.

"Yo!" Daisuke greeted back enthusiastically.

Takuya looked at them, "where's Izumi, Jenrya, Ken and Junpei?"

"Izumi's gone to teach some kids how to cook Italian food." Kouichi answered, "Junpei and Ken are studying because they have a huge test tomorrow." Takuya didn't really know Junpei that well but he's seen Junpei enough to know that he was a kind person and a great friend and boyfriend for Kouichi. (And Izumi)

"Jen-chan has kendo lessons (2)" said Takato.

"So Takuya, have you met anyone yet?" Taichi asked for the millionth time and Takuya sighed for the millionth time. "No, why?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Easy! You're one of the hottest singles in the school!" Taichi exclaimed, not realizing that his statement and the way it was said was making Takuya blush a deep crimson as crimson as Takato's eyes, "and the cutest too!" Daisuke piped up.

"Tai-chan…" Yamato warned his now-hyper boyfriend as Taichi continued on. "Everyone's been asking and even the new kids get the feelings even if they just got here!" Takato and Kouichi could see that Takuya's face was varying in many shades of red so Kouichi decided to cut Taichi off. "You're over exaggerating Taichi-san." He said and Taichi's expression suddenly turned somber.

"Takuya," Taichi said slowly. "Did you ever have feelings for anyone?"

This was different. Taichi had never asked the question and come to think of it, no one had asked Takuya before so it threw him off balance. By now, everyone even Kouichi was curious as Takuya started thinking backwards in time to try to remember.

"Well Takuya?" Takato said after a moment of silence. Takuya opened his mouth and then closed it again as he thought of what to say.

"In the beginning of high school…" Takuya said and everyone's attention was on him. "I think I had a small crush on Kouichi but it died out. I think Kouichi was the only person close enough but something was missing." Glancing around, he hastily added, "I think Kouichi is perfectly fine with Izumi and Junpei. I'm not jealous or anything."

"Something was missing…" Takato was thinking hard, years of spending time with Jenrya helped him improve on his studies. "Kouichi, do you by any chance have another sibling?"

The look on Kouichi's expression was one of confusion, shock and an expression that couldn't really be identified as anything rolled into one. Takuya answered for him. "No, Kouichi told me that he had no siblings right Kouichi?"

"Uh… yeah," Kouichi said with a little bit of hesitation. Takato felt that he was hiding something but let it drop anyway; he would ask him on that later.

Takuya suddenly looked at his watch, "9:00 pm? I have to get back to the store before my parents kill me!" He yelped, this set off a bunch of others to realize how late it was.

"Holy crap, I promised Ken that I would meet him at 8:45pm!" Daisuke shrieked a little uncharacteristically and took off with a quick good-bye.

"I have to go too." Takato said, "Jen-chan should be finished by now." With that said, the ruby-eyed one took off.

"What time did Sora and Mimi want us to pick them up?" Yamato asked Taichi. The said brunette thought for a moment and then swore. "8:30! Man, are they going to kill us!" He screamed and dragged Yamato away as quickly as he can while Takuya and Kouichi sweat dropped at the scenes that took place.

"Well, I better get going the shop is supposed to close at 11 pm today. Bye Kouichi!" Takuya waved and took off. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of blue eyes that were similar to Kouichi's but darker watched him go.

A shadowy figure swung around the tree he was hiding in and then jumped down to where Kouichi was leaning against the latter tree, also watching Takuya leave. Then he turned to the newcomer. "You should tell him Kouji, now's a better chance than any." He said quietly. The one we now know as Kouji (A/N: Yay!) looked far off in the direction of the Kanbara flower shop.

Kouji went to the same school as Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei and Takuya. But Takuya has never known Kouji before as they were always in different classes and Kouji was usually anti-social. Takuya was always too busy to notice and that saddened Kouji a bit. The Takuya Kanbara fan club always got on his nerves. When he saw Takuya one time when he was passing by the flower shop, it was like love at first sight. You just can't help but fall in love the brunette; his eyes were what entranced Kouji the most with the brown hazels that shined and when he shows an angry emotion, you notice fire burning them. Yup, Kouji notices everything about Takuya, how he can be really cheerful and always ready to help someone out. The Kanbara flower shop could never get a better person for the job. Maybe that's one of the reasons the shop gets more customers than any other florist's shop. Takuya's warm welcomes always calm the people.

Tonight, Kouji was going to go for it, after many years of seperation andreuniting with his twin brother and encouragement from his brother to go for it, tonight was the night. Strangely, Kouji had been going out with girls and boys alike and he never really cared if he broke their hearts or was rejected (if thathas everhappened yet) yet this time, he was actually afraid of what Takuya would say especially since he was 'hard-to-get.'

* * *

Takuya finished setting up the last of the roses as he breathed in their scent. Red roses were his favourite kind of flower in the shop (3). Most prefer pink but Takuya loved red the most. Moving from the roses to the tulips, they were a favourite for most people but Takuya didn't truly like them. Up the shelf a bit more were the violets, Takuya thought they had some beauty to them even though most people didn't. Ironically the well known poem said that violets are blue. Who'd have thought? Shouldn't violets be violet? Takuya frowned, the poem was meant to rhyme, people always asked that question whenever they bought violets. It would be weird if it was violets are violet in the poem… and there aren't many blue flowers around. 

Takuya went back to behind the counter as he waited, he yawned. His parents were out and Shinya was at his boyfriend, Tomoki's house. Late night openings were always boring.

So while we wait for Kouji to finally show up… let's talk about their clothing ne?

(A/N: Takuya+Kouji: Sweat drop) Takuya wore a bright red t-shirt and brown pants beneath his light blue apron. He doesn't wear his hat and goggles when he worked in the shop. Kouji on the other hand wore his blue and yellow bandanna and a blue windbreaker and jeans. Should Taichi and the others' clothing be described? Well… they're not very important so I won't.

After a while of waiting, Takuya had already put his head on the counter bored out of his mind as he waited. The bell at the door rung and Takuya immediately sat up for he knew that that signaled someone was coming in. His brown eyes met dark blue and Takuya gasped. _Kouichi?_ Takuya was about to say but he realized that this was not Kouichi but someone similar to him. Long dark hair bundled up in a ponytail at the back and his eyes were a bit darker than Kouichi. In fact, he was quite handsome in Takuya's view.

Remembering his manners, Takuya straightened and then greeted him with a cheerful smile. "Hello, how may I help you?" He said in his normal, enthusiastic way.

Kouji allowed a ghost of a smile to pass his face but kept a straight face. Inside though, he was really and I mean _really_ nervous. Gathering up his confidence, he started to ask what kind of flowers he would recommend giving someone.

Takuya hid his disappointment and a groan. He should've known… people don't come to flower shops for no reason so why should this dark-haired stranger be any different?

"Is that someone would be very special to you?" Takuya inquired politely and he tried to hide a blush as the other started moving closer to him.

"Yes, very special." Kouji whispered. Takuya let out a small sigh and he gestured to a row of roses. "Most people like roses. I would recommend giving some and be careful of the thorns."

Kouji surveyed the different colours of roses. _Which one would he like?_ He wondered to himself before looking up hesitantly. Takuya was watching him closely. _Gods, he is so…handsome. What? Did I just think that? It can't be…_By now, the brunette was blushing with his thought when he noticed the midnight-eyed stranger staring at him, Takuya blushed even harder.

Kouji suppressed a smirk that was working its way up when he noticed the red tinges around the cute brunette's cheeks deepen. He really wanted nothing more than to run up and hug him but he can't. He has to finish what he planned first.

"Can you recommend a good colour for roses?"

Bending down, Takuya pointed to a bucket of pink ones and a bucket of red ones. Most people send the pink ones rather than red ones. Personally, I like the red ones." Takuya said until he realized the last sentence and he withdrew. "I'm sorry; I sort of went out of line." He said sheepishly, his face still red. Kouji waved the apology away, "I'll take a batch of the red ones then."

"Uh… okay." _Why am I stammering?_ Takuya wondered as he bent down and got a bushel. He went behind the counter to wrap the flowers carefully as Kouji watched in fascination.

_I should strike a conversation or something._ Kouji thought so he leaned on the counter, facing Takuya, who looked at him with his face still red.

"So what school do you go to?" Kouji said but then mentally kicked himself for the stupid question.

"Shibuya High." Takuya answered while he added up the total on the cashier.

"I go there too."

"You do? How come I've never seen you before…?"

"I sometimes hang out with Junpei or nobody at all."

"You know Junpei?" Takuya frowned, "then you know Kouichi. You look just like him."

This time it was Kouji's turn to frown. "Kouichi's my twin brother." He said as though everyone should've known that.

Takuya froze as the previous meeting with his friends sounded in his ears.

"_**I think I had a small crush on Kouichi but it died out. I think Kouichi was the only person close enough but something was missing." Glancing around, he hastily added, "I think Kouichi is perfectly fine with Izumi and Junpei. I'm not jealous or anything."**_

"_**Something was missing…" Takato was thinking hard, years of spending time with Jenrya helped him improve on his studies. "Kouichi, do you by any chance have another sibling?"**_

_**The look on Kouichi's expression was one of confusion, shock and an expression that couldn't really be identified as anything rolled into one. Takuya answered for him. "No, Kouichi told me that he had no siblings right Kouichi?"**_

_Something was missing._ Takuya brooded on that. Could meeting the twin brother of Kouichi be what's missing? Kouichi never said he had a twin. He was going to have to ask him on that but as far as he could tell, Kouichi's twin seemed to be pretty different from Kouichi in terms of personality. Appearance wise, Kouichi had short hair but his twin had long hair and deeper eyes. As Takuya gazed into the deep blue eyes, he felt himself entranced and he almost didn't want to pull away until the other looked down at the flowers Takuya was still holding with questioning eyes.

Immediately, Takuya pulled away embarrassed since he wasn't doing his job and hurriedly went to bundle the flowers.

"T-that would be500 yen." Takuya managed to choke out and the other nodded as he reached into his pocket and produced the money."

Takuya walked around the counter again and gave the flowers to his customer who exchanged it with the bills. Takuya gave a small smile to hide the sigh since he knew Kouichi's brother would be off to give the flowers to that special person.

"Well thank you for coming to the Kanbara Flower shop." Takuya bowed politely and made to turn around when he felt someone grab his arm and spun him around once again to face two ocean blue eyes. The brunette felt his face flush as he struggled to fight the blush off.

Kouji held his breath since he knew this was the chance. Judging from past observations on the brunette, he wasn't usually this shy around acustomer. He supposed this was a good thing for him. The bandanna wearing teen held out the flowers to the brunette, who looked at with a confused expression on his face.

"T-these flowers are for you…" Kouji murmured. _Damn it! Stop stuttering!_ He scolded himself. Then he looked up slowly to see Takuya's expression. At first it was shock and then slowly, he started smiling. The cute brunette's smiling reached his eyes and they sparkled. This caused Kouji to start smiling as Takuya accepted the flowers. "Really? Arigato…" Takuya blushed.

Then Kouji moved in closer. "It's Kouji." He said, "Kouji Minamoto."

Takuya nodded, "Arigato Kouji-kun."

Finally Kouji gathered his courage to ask the one thing he has always wanted to ask. "Takuya Kanbara, will you be my boyfriend?"

Takuya looked at him, his heart was beating furiously. _I think it will be okay, I'm already starting to fall for himeven though I've just met him…_

"Even though I just met you..." Kouji's face fell. "But, yes, I will."

Both of them smiled at this prospect. Kouji put his arm around Takuya's waist and the pair walked to the back of the store to put the red roses in a vase.

While a pair of blue eyes watched them from outside. "I knew you coulddo this Otouto…"

**End**

* * *

Bonnie: Maybe I ended it a bit too weirdly but anyway, please R and R! I love writing Takouji… This story was inspired by a korean show my grandma was watching. It was suppose to be comedy but I didn't find any of it funny. I took the lines of giving the flowers bought to the actual florist idea and twisted it into fluffy Takouji. Just one of my many strange ideas for Takouji. There may be more even stranger ones or fluffy ones in this collection but please R and R and tell me whether you liked this one or not. Are you guys too lazy to tell me? I want to meet some fellow Takouji fans! Please? Onegai? 

Ruki: You never placed me in this one.

Bonnie: Eh Gomen Ruki-san, I couldn't find a place…

Takuya: You made me look like some little school girl!

Bonnie: Hmmm I never realized that…

Kouji: I have more courage than that!

Bonnie: I think I made the characters a bit ooc… sorry, I'll try harder next time! But this one was so fluffy!

(1) Hmmmm... I know he's 11 in the anime but I have a tendency of making them older for no reason so...yeah.

(2) I'm sorry, did Jenrya take Kendo? Or was that Karate? Oh well, if it's wrong then please mentally correct it.

(3) Okay... I don't know Takky's favourite flower so I made it up for this purpose.

_**Fic Challenge!**_

**_Are you bored? Do you want to test out your writing skills? Are you an avid Takouji/Koukuyafan? Well here's your chance! A fic challenge revolving around Takouji! I'll call this Takouji Magic_._ The fic must have:_**

**-The setting is any AU, fantasy world or even a crossover with another anime! (That would be extra credit!)**

**-No trace of KouxKou. You can have Kouji and Kouichi brotherly love!**

**-More than1 chapter(Don't be lazy!)**

**-Mentions of cupcakes and Pocky! (Yay! Pocky!)**

**-The legendary warriors have powers that have to do with their element andno evolution! (If you don't understand that part, then ask me and I'll either take it off or explain it more thoroughly)**

**-I will rate the fic out of 100 points, depending on how good it is!**

**-NO TAKKY BASHING! (or any bashing for the digimon characters)**

**-Koukuya of course! (Other couples with the Koukuya are okay)**

**Have Fun writing it! E-mail if you want to take the challenge! The winners will receive extra special praise and be awarded in some ways but have fun writing Takouji/Koukuya! Oh and be sure to write the words Takouji/Koukuya Magic in the summary.(Either one, Takouji or Koukuya)Good luck! Contest starts right now. Write one chapter for now to show you are in the contest. Notice will be put up if no more can be submitted. You can still use the guidelines for your own story if you wish even after the submitted date is closed. You just won't be able to submit it of course.**


End file.
